The Way Our Eyes Met
by soscenegirl
Summary: Tori and Beck have been dating for forever, or that is what it seems like. Tori hurt's her- UGH JUST READ the story is way better then the summary.
1. Movies and Diseases

_A/N. Hey loves, I know what you're thinking, you are probably thinking: "What the hell, why aren't you finishing "Kiss Me Quick?" I don't know what dafuq is wrong with me either...I just really- I have been planning this fanfic' since Victorious started playing. I've shipped Tori and Beck forever almost. It has to happen._

_I am still continuing Kiss Me Quick. I just have writers block on that story right now, so Enjoy this story loves & Stay tuned ya'll - Tana._

* * *

My leg's trembled, my vision started to blur. My hair was stuck to my forehead. I was about out of it until a famillar voice filled my ears.

"Tori, tori are you okay?" The voiced asked, the only thing I saw was a figure with black hair and brown eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." I studdered as I collasped onto the boy.

Suddenly the figure came closer, it was beck. He pecked my forehead and carried me onto the bench.

"Tori, talk to me. Are you alright?" He kept on asking, I couldn't find the way to respond.

He looked at me with sad eyes and I looked into his, but finally I replied, "Yes."

* * *

_B_eck was my boyfriend of 2 years, and me and him always were there for each other. I must have scared him like crazy out there. Everyone knew I could lose breath quickly.

"No more track meet's until next month." The doctor demanded.

I groaned, "No track!" Track was my life, and I didn't want to lose one month of it.

"I'm sorry Ms. Vega, but your ankle disagree's highly with you." He scoffed.

"15 days without track wont kill you Tor'." My mom jumped in, taking the doctors side.

"You always have mild blackouts Ms. Vega. You may have asthma." The doctor told me.

"No, I cant have asthma, I've always breathed so well." I said trying to block that answer out.

"Asthma can come, at anytime of your life. Not just at birth." He tried telling me, but I couldn't get it through my head.

"Mom, can we go now?" I said, a tear worked in my eye. I don't need asthma, with singing, dancing, and especially track, my mom did track, my mom's mom did track, and I'm pretty sure my mom's mom's mom did track. It just goes on, my whole family did track. We are all track stars.

"Sure honey." She told me.

* * *

My mom dropped me off at Beck's house, which is where I wanted to stay forever. When I'm around beck I get the feeling that nothing bad is going to happen. He's just special to me. 2 years, we have never been on and off.

"Babe, the doctor said you have asthma!" Beck asked me, I nodded.

"He doesn't know what he is talking about." I scoffed, hopefully he doesn't.

"Tor, he is a doctor. What if yo-" He tried to say, I didn't want to hear it so I kissed him.

"That was passionate, but I still want to talk about this." He laughed, I smirked.

Ever since 2 years ago, when we met. He was dating Jade, but then she moved to Arizona for a awhile, and he totally forgotten about her. That is when me and him started, I was 14, and he was 15. We met at the dance, which wasn't even supposed to happen. It was supposed to be a couple dance, but they just placed total strangers together. We talked, and talked. And then we looked in each others eyes, I can't even explain _the way our eyes met._

"Nope" I giggled and ran away from him. He facepalmed himself and chased after me.

"I'm going to get you tori, you better run faster." He laughed, and he caught me.

He picked me up and spun me, _(When she was running, yes she limped)_

_"_I really don't want to talk about this though." I cheekishly smiled at him.

"Too bad, if you don't tell me we cant have those long, passionate, beautiful, wet, sloppy, breath taking, the ones that give indication, the ones that engulf you, lovely, softly-" He described our kisses wonderfully, I knew he could go on so I barted in.

"Fine, He said i'm having MBS (Mild Blackout Syndrome) It causes me to lose breath easily, and make me pass out when I do. That is why he think's i'm on the road to asthma." I explained.

"So you do like our kisses? and, that is horrible. I hope you don't have asthma." He smiled, and I kissed him again, this kiss was kind of like one he described. It was, Soft, Gentle, passionate, beautiful, and it sure was engulfing me.

His lips were as sweet as honey, his tongue battled with mine. And it shifted into one of those, sloppy, breath taking, kisses.

He moaned into my mouth and I loved the vibration is his tongue, he nibbled into my neck. Me and him had knew when to stop, he pulled back. "I think that is enough, but I did love the feeling." He told me.

That is why I loved him, he wasn't like those other boys who had pressured me into doing thing's I didn't want to do, and when me and him had sex for the first time. I've only had sex once, he was my first. It was slow, steady, romantic, and gentle. He didn't disrespect me by calling me names, like. "Yeah, you dirty fucking slut." When me and him made love all you heard was our breathing.

"I should probably get you home." He told me.

I pouted, and looked him into the eyes, "No." I refused.

He picked me up and carried me out to the car. Once he placed me in there he grinned and said "Yes." Before I could say anything he slammed the car door.

* * *

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked while he got out of the car to help me out.

I continued to answer when he opened the door, "I guess."

He motioned me to get on his back and I smiled and hopped on, it hurt my foot a little but I was good.

He knocked on the door a couple of times and no one answered. "There is a key under the mat." I told him.

He gently reached down and got the key, "Well, I don't know where your parents are but I'm going to stay here." He insisted.

"Why?" I asked him as he opened the door, and set me down on the couch.

"I just want you to be safe." He grinned as he plopped down next to me.

"Want to watch a movie or something 'Babe?" He asked me. Running his fingers through is luscious hair.

"Yeah, but what movie?" I asked him, as he took my hand and squeezed it.

"Hmm, let's watch "A Walk To Remember"".

"My favorite movie." I smiled at him.

"I know." He replied, putting his head on top of mine.

He finally got up and put the movie in, and returned to my side.

A Walk To Remember.


	2. Fiesty Sisters and Sleepovers

_A/n: So basically I want to continue this story. I actually like how I have the plot planned out. I actually think this is going to turn out well, so keep reading loves. -HappyWriter._

* * *

_(No POV)_

The next morning when Tori's mom came home the happy couple were asleep on the couch. She smiled at them and turned the television off.

Beck woke up hearing the footsteps, he was startled. "Should I go?" He asked Tori's mom. "I'm sorry, I didn't wan-." He tried to say but Tori's mother told him to lay back down. "She seems happy when you are around, stay here for a while and just cuddle with her." She told him, and tip-toed upstairs.

* * *

(POV of Tori)

"Beck you're still here?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked me, with confused eyes.

"I don't know, it's just...It's so late." I answered.

I saw him glance down at the clock it was 10:00 AM.

"So what? I love you too much to leave you right now." He answered, stroking my cheeks and playing with my hair.

I loved it when he did cute things like fiddling with my fingers and touching my hair. It made him adorable.

I smiled at him and played with his fingers.

His phone vibrated and it was a text, obviously because he didn't put it up to his ear. He glanced down at it.

"Want to go to the water park with my sister and her boyfriend?" He asked me, slightly breaking our hands apart.

At first I wasn't sure, I've only seen Beck's sister Melissa once and she obviously hated me. But for beck I spit out the word..

"Yes." I spat, He hugged me and I fake smiled. "So what time are we going?" I asked, but what I really wanted to say was: "_Why the fuck are you making me go see this bitch?"_

"1:00" He told me, "You should eat breakfast and get in the shower and it will be time by then. I'll wait and then when you are done we can go to my place so I can do the same." He explained.

I nodded.

"Okay. I'll get in the shower." I laughed, and I ran upstairs. _UGGGGGGGGGH! Could this get any worse!_

_I undressed myself and got into the shower, I scrubbed, washed my hair, and my face and hopped out._

.com/toris_outfit/set?id=48471406 - btw it's polyvore

* * *

**Heer swim suit is under her clothes btw.**

* * *

When I went downstairs I caught a whiff of the eggs Beck had been making in the kitchen.

"Babe, you didn't have to." I smiled, he kissed my forehead and smiled. "I wanted to."

I noticed that my ankle was a lot better and that I only limped just a bit. I ate the eggs and put my plate in the sink.

"Let's go to my place, I need to take a shower and my mom got you something for your birthday." He smiled.

"But my birthday is next week." I answered confused. He shrugged and walked out of the door.

I followed, and I got in the car and buckled up. "It's 12:00." I told him, he laughed. "Alright."

* * *

We arrived at his house 30 minutes later, which is no surprise because he lives at the exit of San Diego.

"You have 20 minutes to get ready." I warned him, He nodded.

While he was in the shower I was fiddling through his room. I opened a drawer and a picture appeared.

It was a picture of Beck and a girl with Real Pretty long hair, it was blonde. She had beautiful blue eyes.

I stared at the photo for a while, and beck walked in. Boy, he takes fast showers.

"What are you lookin' at?" He asked, coming behind me resting his head on my shoulder.

"This picture, she's beautiful." I smiled.

"Yeah, it's my ex girlfriend Christina. She died a year ago." He told me, looking down.

I hugged him. He had already had his jeans on but he was topless.

His body was sexy, it was like sex under the stars. Yes, that sexy.

More like a kiss in the rain. He reached for his top and i knocked it from it hands.

"Stay topless for a minute." I begged, and he hugged me.

The heat was blazing, it's like his mother was trying to bake us into chicken or something.

I took my top off and sat in my bikini top for a minute. Beck got on top of me, his stomach touching mine.

His body was so warm, so delicious, okay Tori that is enough fantasizing about your boyfriend.

He kissed my ear and I got goosebumps. "Babe stop." I told him, trying not to giggle. It was tickling me.

"Two more minutes it's only 12:46." He begged glancing at his phone.

I gave in and let him continue on what he was doing.

He left trails of kisses down my belly, and he pecked my lips.

"Aheh." I giggled, he flashed a smile at me.

"You are so beautiful." He told me, "And you're so sexy." I replied.

"We should probably get going now." He told me, and he got off of me.

"Now?" I said, and Sighed. After all of that I don't want to see his sister.

I put my top back on and followed him out of the room.

* * *

When we arrived at the water park Beck's sister had on a strapless bikini.

Wasn't a surprise because she did act kind of slutty, she picks the wrong boyfriends every time.

I hoped she wouldn't say anything, since last time I saw her she made it clear that she didn't like me. I wished, on every star, on every dandelion, on every eye lash, on every candle that was half-heatedly lit, it never happened.

She actually said something, she stood upon me and gave me a dirty look. "Hey Tori right?" She gave a evil smirk.

I scoffed at her fail to pretend like she didn't know my name. "Melissa right?" I replied, fake smiling. I could tell Beck would be annoyed if me and her avoided each other the whole day. He was clearly showing that he didn't like his sister's boyfriend. He was pale, and his personality was so easy. You could see right through him. Beck had always had a problem with one of Melissa's boyfriends, either they were too bitchy, too ghetto or too bad-ass.

Sometimes I wondered how Melissa felt, her brother not approving of her boyfriends. Me and her didn't get off to the right start, she actually liked Beck for a while considering that is her step brother and not her blood brother.

She despised me. For no reason at all, I was deep in my thoughts before Beck called my name. "Tor, you and my sister should go get some ice cream or something." He suggested, I bit my tongue and hesitated but I managed to reply, "Okay." I fake smiled at her, and she dragged me along to the concession stand.

"I'll have cookie dough ice cream." She said sexily licking her lips in front of the "Attractive" Ice cream man.

I rolled my eyes, "Dude, calm down. I'll have Mint Ice cream." I said, sighing at her flirting.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"And don't you have your own business?"

I growled, and pulled her hair and knocked her to the ground.

* * *

"Tori what are you doing!" He asked me, pulling me back. "She was annoying me. I don't know what goes on through my head. I'm just crazy." I replied.

"Hitting my sister? That is how crazy you are?" He asked me again.

"I'm sorry okay!" I turned away from him and a tear in my eye formed. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home." I replied.

* * *

An 1 hour and 44 minutes later I received a call from beck.

"Tori, I'm sorry for going off on you, it's just that I'm highly confused."

"I don't know what I was thinking anyways Beck, she was aggravating me. I have to go." I lied.

"Ugh, are you going to Cat's party tonight?" He asked.

"Yeh." I replied, and hung up the phone.

* * *

It was an hour before Cat's party and I wasn't looking forward to seeing Beck.

I threw on this outfit:

.com/toris_birthday_sex_outfit_o_o/set?id=48481311 polyvore btw

* * *

My mom dropped me off at Cat's doorstep. "Bye mom, love you." I kissed her on the cheek, "Love you too hun, have fun. Call me when you want me to pick you up." She told me.

"We're actually going to sleep here. It's a boy and girl sleepover party." I gave her the notice, she nodded and I got out of the car and she drove away.

I knocked on the door and Cat answered, "CAREBARE!" She yelled hugging me. That was my nickname for her, Hmph, carebear. "Where are your parents?" I asked, noticing that her parents wouldn't approve of this because there were about 20 people here.

I saw Andre, Beck, Jade, Ashley (Tisdale), Selena, Justin, Sinjin, Miley, Raven, and lots more were sitting on the floor.

"We're playing spin the bottle." She announced, motioning me to sit next to her.

"Yeah, I'd rather not. Considering that if I get someone who isn't beck it is going to be awkward."

"Don't be killing the buzz buzzkill." Miley giggled, I scowled at her. "Whatever." I sat down next to Cat.

I grabbed out my phone and text Beck, even though he was sitting across from me.

_T: Do U Really approve of this game?  
_B: _Not really just promise that when you go in the closet with someone you wont do anything._

_T: I promise_

_B: Love you._

_T: I love you too baby._

* * *

"Tori spin the bottle!" Cat Told me.

I span the bottle and it landed on Justin.

* * *

To be continued


	3. Scary Movie Disasters

_A/N: Hey ya'll I'm back. I got a lot of threats, and hate mail because I was busy with my life and didn't write another chapter. I'm sorry, but it disappointed I never knew you'd all go so far with the threat's and stuff like that. Anyway Enjoy. Oh and in the last Chapter, I know I may have confused you with the way I said Jade was at the party, and then another time I said she moved away. Jade isn't at the party. Get that out of your head, please. Ahah enjoy._

* * *

_Recap: They were all at Cat's sleepover party, and they were playing spin the bottle, Tori span the bottle, it landed on Justin now they have to go into the closet._

* * *

My stomach tied in a knot, really? Justin, everyone know's that he is my ex and that he is super fucking attractive. Why is my life punishing me? I know I've done bad things, but why?

**Beck's POV**

My heart stopped for a moment, Justin was someone I couldn't trust alone with my girlfriend. I sighed at the thought of him touching all over her like I do, and sharing her sweet kisses like I do.

**Tori's POV**

**I** followed Justin into the closet, "We do nothing." I told him as soon as we got into the dark closet.

"That is 100 percent fine with me." He confessed, sitting down on the floor next to me, the closet was huge.

Ariana knocked on the door, "You can come out now." She said in her adorable, sweet voice.

* * *

I hurried out of the door and ran back to Beck's side.

He looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"I didn't do anything." I told him.

"You never cease to make me believe you." Beck warned

"Here, touch my lips. They are as dry as a desert. I never kissed or laid a hand on Justin." I confessed.

Beck looked at me for a minute and touched my lips, He pecked me. "Now they are wet." He smirked.

Miley span the bottle and landed on Robbie, "Eww, disgusting." She murmered, while Robbies eyes popped open.

"Well then miley, look who is being a buzzkill now. Go into the closet, chop chop." Raven smirked.

Miley looked at Raven with evil eyes and she got up and went into the closet with Robbie.

Me and beck smirked at each other, holding hands. After a while Cat told them they could come out.

Robbie's face was red. "Guys we should all get changed into our pj's." Cat squirmed. "Shit! I forgot my bag in my moms car." I laughed, embarrassed. "Oh no worries Tor, I have some pajamas you can use." Cat told me, I sighed happily, "Oh good, thanks cat." I thanked her as I followed her into her room, other people started parting into every room that was available to get dressed in.

* * *

_Cat handed me a pair of sweats and An Aeropostale tee._

"Thanks cat! I'll never forget anything important like that, ever again." I confessed to her. "No big one, that is what friends are here for, right?" She asked nudging me. "Right." I smiled, we headed down the hallway after she put her pajamas on.

* * *

I returned back to Beck who had on a hoodie and some sweats as well. "Don't you look cute?" He said to me, "Yes, Yes I do." I said smiling. "Well, then what do we do now?" Ashley asked. "We could watch a movie." Cat suggested, "A movie sounds good, which one?" I asked her, she had a questioning look in her eyes. "Hmm, how about Silent House? Or The Woman In Black." I smiled, "The woman in black sound's good." "TWIB it is!" Cat jumped, we all followed her into the movie room and took a spot on the floor, Me and Beck took a seat at the far back, so we could have more room and cuddle with each other. I kissed his nose, "You don't want to sit with the others?" I asked him, "Nah, let's stay back here so we can be with each other." I laughed at him, "You are so secretive." He smirked, "I know, I am aren't I?" The movie started, and I could tell it was going to be scary.

* * *

**Beck's POV:**

I held Tori in my arms for this movie, she was one of those girls who really wasn't in to scary movies, so I knew she'd be scared, And then after the movie she'd just have another nightmare.

"You sure you want to watch this?" I asked her.

She stared at me, "I'm sure I'll be fine. It's time for me to grow up." She giggled.

I brushed her hair away from her eyes, as she placed her head on my chest.

She was so beautiful, I looked at her face as the movie reflected off of her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. She looked up at me, catching me staring at her, and grinned, turning her head back to the movie.

She screamed, I could see how scared she was her arm trembled and her head bloated making me hit my tongue, all the other girls screams followed behind hers.

"Are you sure you want to watch this?" I asked again, seeing how scared she got over one scary scene. "I'm questioning it too, but I guess I do." She smiled at me, laughing. Still keeping her eyes on the screen.

"If you don't want to watch it anymore, let me know and we can head up to cats bedroom to go to bed." I told her, She nodded. Giving me a thumbs up before turning her head to the screen again.


End file.
